Your and My Love Story side SIWON
by LS-snowie
Summary: Summary : Kabarnya jika memohon hal yang sama dengan orang yang disukai di festival malam disekolah, maka permohonan kita akan terkabul./ Akankah mitos itu terjadi pada siwon yang berusaha menggapai cinta seorang Kim Kibum?/REMAKE/ SiBum/ HappyKibumDay./


**~Your and My Love Story~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : SiBum

Support Cast : Super Junior

.

Ganre : Drama, Romancs, Shcool life

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Twoshot

.

Disclaimer : Kibum dan Siwon milik ELF, orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fanfic ini remake dari comik berjudul sama tapi saya tulis dengan gaya saya sendiri.

.

**Warning : GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

Seandainya keajaiban itu ada... Apa permohonanmu?

.

Aku Choi Siwon dan aku menyukai... ani, aku mencintai seorang gadis cantik yang cukup periang dan sangat baik hati disekolahku.

"Gawat, sudah jam segini! Aku telat kegiatan club! Bagaimana ini?"

"Hyukie letakan saja disana, nanti aku kerjakan."

"Wahh.. aku tertolong terima kasih kibummie."

Hahh.. namanya Kim Kibum, sepertinya yang aku katakan tadi dia sangat baik bahkan terlalu baik pada semua orang.

"Kibum."

"Ada apa Siwon?"

"Kamu benar-benar senang menolong orang lain ya? Padahal setelah ini kamu ada rapat panitia festivalkan?" aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang cantik itu dan dia tersenyum dengan cerahnya sambil mengatakan..

"Iya, tapi Hyukjae butuh bantuan. Lagi pula bisa aku selesaikan setelah rapat panitia." Hahh... dasar bodoh, akhirnya malah menjerat leher sendiri. Tapi...

Itulah alasanku menyukainya... "cobaku lihat...akan kubantu karena senggang tapi nanti traktir aku minuman ya!"

"...Siap kapten Choi." Lihatlah cara dia tersenyum itu. Sial ! wajahku memerah hanya karena melihat senyumnya.

"A,anu..kibum, besok...

"Siwon~" sial siapa yang mengganggu

"Yoona?"

"Besok mau melewatkan festival malam bersamaku?"

"Anu..aku.." bagaimana mengatakannya. Aku ingin pergi bersama Kibum bukan orang lain. Tapi sekarang saja aku belum mengajak kibum untuk pergi. Dia pasti akan kaget jika aku bilang ingin pergi bersamanya pada Yoona.

"Tak apakan siwonnie? Yakan Bummie?" Ehh.. kenapa gadis ini bertanya pada kibum

"Iya, kalian terlihat serasi."

EHH! Apa dia bilang? 'serasi'? Tiba-tiba aura gelap langsung menyelimutiku. Aku hanya serasi bersamaku Kibummieeee..

"Kibum sudah mengajaknya? Kamu suka Changmin sunbae di panitia festival kan?"

"Yha! Yoona~yaaa"

Apa dia bilang? Ada namja yang disukai kibum?

"Berjuanglah bummie... Siwon berikan dukunganmu pada kibum."

Apakah itu harus.. "ah ya...berjulanglah." aku bodoh sekali, aku bahkan tidak dilihat olehnya.

.

_"__Festival ke-34 akan dimulai sekarang!"_

"Teman-teman, kelas kita harus menjadi yang terbaik." Hari ini pasti akan sangat melelahkan

"Kibummie,.. ada changmin sunbae. Ayo kau harus keluar." Sial, kenapa dengan orang-orang ini. Kenapa mereka seperti mendukung sekali kibum dengan namja berengseng itu.

"Siwon, kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana. Cepat kemari bantu aku."

"Nee" Cih, padahal aku yang selalu berada disisinya.

.

_"__Festival malam akan dimulai dari jam 6"_

Padahal aku yang paling menyukaimu Kibummie.

.

_"__Teman-teman, apa kalian sudah memutuskan permohonan kalian? Ayo doa bersama saat bel jam 6 berbunyi."_

"Siwonnie, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ayo doa bersama!"

Seharusnya bukan Yoona yang ada bersamaku sekarang. "Apa permohonanmu siwon?"

Apa yang kulakukan? Padahal aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku, tapi seenaknya merasa sakit hati dengan hubungan kibum dan sunbae itu... Aku ingin mengatakan aku menyukainya.. menyukai semua yang ada padanya... apakah sudah mustahil.

Tek

Kumohon kembalikan waktu.. sebelum dia menjadi milik Changmin sunbae !

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG

.

.

"Won.. Siwon !"

Siapa sih yang ganggu orang tidur. Tidur? Tunggu sebentar.

"Buka matamu siwon. Kalau tidur disini nanti kamu masuk angin." Yoona? Aaaa fastivalnya.

"Loh? Festival malam sudah berakhir ya?" kenapa sudah sepi disini.

"Haha.. kamu baik-baik saja? Festivalnya minggu depankan? Kamu ngelindur ya?"

"HAH?"

"Ayo cepat kembali ke kelas. Nanti diomeli sama ketua loh."

Tidak, tidak, apa yang dia katakan ? Bukankah baru saja tadi festival malam? Apa aku bermimpi ?

... tunggu... jangan-jangan _'kembalikan waktu' _permohonanku terkabul. Tidak mungkin...

"Ketua, Kibummie.. siwon sudah kubawa kembali."

"Dari mana saja kau kapten Choi?" apa aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu?

"Itu kibum, aku dari..

"Kibum, Changmin sunbae memanggilmu."

"Ya. Kamu katakan pada Donghae saja alasannya oke."

Dia pergi... dan lihat dari sini, mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Kenapa selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Kibummie, panitia ditugaskan mengecek persiapan setiap kelas. Kamu dipasangkan denganku."

"Ah iya sunbae. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Jangan kalah Choi Siwon, waktu sudah berputar kembali.

"Tunggu." Aku akan menghalangi mereka semakin dekat. "Apa sunbae bisa membiarkanku melakukannya... menggantikan sunbae?"

"Aku tidak bisa meminta tolong pada yang bukan panitia."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba siwon?"

"Kumohon sunbae"

"Eh siwon?" sepertinyan kibum terkejut dengan sikapku.

Aku tidak akan menyerah. Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu walau harus mengorbankan harga diriku karena aku tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya.

"Changmin sunbae, bisakan serahkan saja pada kami. Aku juga minta tolong." Ehh.. kenapa kibum ikut membujuk sunbae.

"NG.. kalau bagitu tolong ya."

Aku berhasil "Terima kasih."

Aku senang sekali. "Siwon aneh" ditambah kibum lebih memilihku dari pada sunbae itu. Masih ada kesempatan untukku.

.

"Ini yang terakhir. Selanjutnya tinggal diserahkan pada sunbae."

"Iya." Kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali jika sedang bersamanya. Padahal aku belum menunjukan apa-apa.

"Eh, sungmin eonni." Aku memang payah, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan.

"Sepertinya banner itu tidak bisa dipasang sendiri, biar aku bantu." Hah.. lagi-lagi dia membantu orang lain.

"Kibum-ah, biar aku saja. Itu tinggi."

"tidak apa-apa. Aku yang menawarkan diri tadi. Lagi pula aku bisa naik kursi."

Hahh... dia itu benar-benar. "Cepat kibum." Sial.. apa dia tidak sadar dia pakai roh tapi naik-naik seperti itu. Liat paha mulusnya terlihat dengan jelas.  
'AKH.. choi siwon apa yang kau lihat dasar mesum'

"Sedikit..lagi.." GREK "KYAA!"

Kibum ! 'DUG'

"UHG" syukurlah tepat waktu

"Ma..maaf. Terima kasihh... Siwon tadi –

"Kamu terluka !?"

"aku baik-baik saja."

"DASAR BODOH ! HATI-HATI !" kamu bisa membuat aku mati ditempat jika terjadi apa-apa padamu kibummie /appa lebay ihh/

"Ma..maaf"

"Hahh,..sudahlah. Untung kamu tida terluka" Gawat, aku memarahinya. Disaat seperti ini sunbae itu pasti..menghiburnya dengan kata-kata yang lembut "payah"

Aku benar-benar payah. "ayo kita pergi"

"Tu-tunggu." YUPPP... Yak! Kenapa dia memengang bahuku yang terbentur.

"Siwon, tadi bahunya terbentur sakit kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak sakit kok." Mana bisa aku mengatakan ini sakit sampai ke kepala

"Tapi-

"Aku baru ingat ada urusan. Aku duluan kibum." Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu dari pada dia terus bertanya.

.

"Duhduhduh.. sampai memar begini." Kalau tau aku terluka kibum pasti khawatir.

"Dasar ! sudah kuduga."

"Eh.. kibum kenapa?" bodoh siwon punggungmu. Cepat-cepat aku memakai kemeja dengan benar lagi. "Ah.. ini bukan apa-apa"

"Mana mungkin bukan apa-apa. Ini aku bawakan kompres tempel. Perlihatkan padaku." Hahh... aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak. Dia sudah jadi kucing betina

"Akhirnya ketahuan. Sama sekali tidak keren."

"Diamlah." Dia mengobati ku dan memasang kompres itu dengan telaten. Lihat wajah seriusnya itu dia makin imut dilihat dalam jarak sedekat ini

"...Siwonnie, terima kasih kamu memang baik."

"Eh!" apa yang dia katakan.

"Soalnya waktu itu juga."

**Flasback**

"Seam bawakan kalian hadiah karena kalian sudah berkerja untuk belajar dengan sangat keras. Masing-masing kalian pilihlah rasa yang kalian suka."

"Wah.. terima kasih seam." "saem memang yang terbaik."

"Kibummie, kamu mau pilih rasa apa?"

"Ngg.. belum aku putuskan. Aku bingung."

"Kalau bagitu cepat putuskan kibummie.. nanti kehabisan."

'Bohong... padahal kamu hanya minum yang kamu inginkan saja' kamu pikir dapat sisa juga tidak apa-apa kan. 'Dasar bodoh' Hah.. Choi siwon...apa boleh buat demi Kim kibum.

"Tinggal satu. Siapa yang belum ambil ?"

"Saya seam."

"Kibum! Ini"

"eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku salah ambil jus jadi tukaran denganku ya."

"Ah..ne"

"Makasih."

**Flasback off**

"Waktu itu, kamu menukar jus strawberry mu. Padahal kamu nggak suka dengan jus sayuran yang aku pilih."

"Eh,.. nggak kok." Jangan sampai ketahuan.

"Wajahmu jadi sangat aneh saat meminumnya." Ya ampun benar-benar ketahuan ya.

"UNG.. itu."

"Aku sangat suka Siwon yang seperti itu... Yahh.. begitulah."

Kibum... aku harus mengatakannya "Eh siwon.. kenapa memegang tanganku dengan sangat erat?" bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Dengarkanlah.. "Ah.. itu dia. Kibummie." BAST

"Yoona?" dia menepis tanganku.

"Changmin sunbae mencarimu. Aku buru-buru kemari."

"aaa.. begitukah? Terima kasih."

Barusan aku ditolak ya. "Jangan-jangan dia ingin meminta jawabanmu untuk festival malam?" EH!

"Yha Yonna."

"Tadi dia mengajakmu kan?... enaknya permohonanmu terkabul."

"Apasih. Aku belum memberi jawaban."

Ahh...begitu ya. Akhirnya jadi seperti ini lagi. "Baguslah kamu menyukai sunbae kan?" apa yang aku katakan.

"Nah, sunbae sudah menunggumu. Cepatlah kesana." Jangan pergi !

"Iya"

Aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin menyerahkanmu pada siapapun. "Siwonnie, kita juga ke festival malam –

Kibum, apapun yang kulakukan, pada akhirnya keajaiban tidak terjadi. Yang mustahil tetap mustahil, pasti inilah takdirku.

.

END

A/N : #HappyKibumDay  
Tolong jangan bunuh saya karena readerdeul liat tulisan END itu. Secara teknis Your and My Love Story side Siwon memang tamat. Tapi nanti ada yang 'side Kibum' juga. Jadi silahkan tunggu.  
Ini fanfic special ultah Mommy Kibum. Karena itu aku mau buat fanfic yang sedikit beda dari fanfic aku yang lain. Walaupun hanya remake dari comik "The Trap of Love – That Captures Me". Rencananya ff ini ingin dibuat oneshoot tapi nggak bisa. Jadi silahkan tunggu lanjutannya, aku usahakan You and My Love Story side Kibum akan update hari ini juga. Tapi mungkin malam. Hehehe...  
snowie tunggu ripiu kalian untuk kelanjutan ff ini.  
Gomawuo...


End file.
